


Where You Go I Follow

by SmilingTeresa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic AU, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingTeresa/pseuds/SmilingTeresa
Summary: Yubin just wants to clean but having a brother like Baekhyun makes that impossible.





	

  


Chores shouldn’t be this difficult. Tedious and annoying, yes. But difficult, not by a long shot. Yet Yubin is having trouble completing the most basic tasks with her three year old brother following her every move.

 

“Baekhyun don’t eat that!” Yubin nearly screams when she catches the toddler trying to put _another_ object in his mouth. The small boy seems to think everything is food, even a cleaning sponge.

  


She had been in the middle of cleaning the bathroom, when she noticed her brother being suspiciously quiet.

 

Baekhyun is never quiet. He is a chatterbox that runs on juice boxes and fruit snacks.

“I wasn’t going to!” Baekhyun whines as Yubin takes the sponge from him and places it high on the marble counters where he can’t reach. “Give it back!”

 

“No, Baekhyun.”

 

“Please, Bin Noona.”

 

Yubin has to resist the urge to give in as her brother pouts with his puppy eyes. His oversized iron man pajamas are so cute but she has to remain strong.

 

“ Please Y-Yubin Noona.”

 

Yubin can’t win against that. He hardly ever calls her full name because it’s too hard to pronounce. The fact he tried so hard already has Yubin ready to give him the world.One day she won’t fall for Baekhyun’s natural cuteness but today is not that day.

 

“Don’t eat it.” Yubin says as she holds the sponge.

 

“Okay.

 

“This can’t go in your mouth.”

 

Baekhyun makes grabby hand motions at her. “I know Noona.”

 

Yubin finally returns it to him and smiles when his eyes light up. She watches him play with it like it’s a toy for a couple minutes before returning to her chores. She’s barely started when there is a loud whine.

 

“This tastes awful!”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

* * *

  


After the bathroom incident, Yubin tried to convince her parents to keep Baekhyun company while she vacuumed. At the first mention of separation, her brother had put on the waterworks and the dramatic wailing that only stopped when Yubin said he could help. Their parents only laughed. The traitors.

 

If the bathroom was hard, the stairs were a disaster.

 

Baekhyun thought it was funny to turn the vacuum cleaner off every few seconds. Her irritated expression only seemed to encourage him.

 

At one point he insisted he could help and Yubin watched in amusement as he tried to operate the vacuum that was taller than he was. When he realized he couldn’t do it, he unplugged the machine altogether.

 

Yubin began vacuuming again after calming the boy down. The entire time Baekhyun tried to speak over the loud roar the machine made. If Yubin didn’t answer him or seem to not pay attention he would turn it off.

 

Yubin was about to scold the boy the next time he did it but before she could he had his hands wrapped around her neck with his lips pressed against her cheek.

 

“What are you doing Baekhyun?” She asked unable to help the smile that grew on her face. Only he could make her go from frustrated to happy in less than a second.

 

“Didn’t you want a hug?”

 

He asks this innocently like he hasn't hindered her from working for the past fifteen minutes. It's so useless to be mad when her brother is like this. Yubin can only laugh as she snuggles closer to her baby brother. The stairs can wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble based on true events. I thought it would be funny if Baekhyun was the kid in this scenario.


End file.
